


A Taste of Home (fries)

by mylovelylittleobsessions (phantomphan28)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Humor, OP is kinda a foodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphan28/pseuds/mylovelylittleobsessions
Summary: All Sisko wants to do is enjoy some fries after a long morning. Fate has other ideas.Cross-posted from my Tumblr.





	

Sisko sighed and rubbed at his temples. The day had dragged, and he'd been dealing with the most inane nonsense since before his second raktajino, but soon it would be time for lunch, and he'd decided to treat himself. He'd gotten up early to make his favorite meal: oven-roasted home fries, cooked with onions and fine Terran herbs. It was an old family recipe, passed down generation to generation, whispered over campfires and protected since time immemorial.

(...okay, _maybe_ his great-great-grandfather got it off the back of a package of onion soup mix, but that wasn't the point.)

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Before he'd been able to start eating, there had been a pileup on Upper Pylon 3 that required his attention for some bizarre reason. Then, a Cardassian freighter had gone off course, leaving Sisko to both organize a runabout tow, and deal with Gul Dukat, the sanctimonious prick. (Did Cardassians even _have_ pricks? Bashir would probably know the answer to that one.) Finally, he'd been called to Bajor to deal with a situation in the Vedek Assembly. It had been far easier than he'd anticipated since, thank the Prophets, Winn hadn't been there.

Well, it was all over and done with. No more interruptions. He was going up to his office to eat the lunch he'd been hoarding from his son, his girlfriend, and the true horror that was a hungry Chief O'Brien. He shot a quick smile at Major Kira as he went up the stairs to his office. Sure, the fries were probably cold by now, but they could be reheated and still have their flavor. Ah, the wonders of modern technology! The doors to his office slid open and he, after a quick search, plucked a fork from his desk. The mouthwatering aroma of herbs pulled his head towards his desk and--

They.

Were.

Gone.

He felt his eye twitching. 

Sisko turned on his heel and strode back into Ops, empty plate in hand and thunderous expression on his face. The staff in Ops looked up at the sound of the office door reopening.

"Who ate my fries?" Sisko asked the room at large. His eyes fell on his Strategic Operations officer. "Mr. Worf?"

"I don't like fries." Worf rumbled in reply, before returning to the equipment he'd been adjusting.

"Odo?" He asked, turning to the resident Changeling.

"I don't like _food_." Odo drawled.

Sisko shrugged slightly. He should have thought of that before he asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dr. Bashir fidgeting with... was that _guilt_?

"Doctor?" He glared at Bashir, who wilted under his gaze. He was about to tear into the younger man, when Bashir's lip quivered, and--

"It was Jadzia!" He exclaimed.

" _Yeah_ , it was!" Jadzia crowed, before eating a forkful of-- yes, those were the last of his home fries.

Sisko's only response was a groan of frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Thomas Sanders' Steven Universe vine.


End file.
